Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a combination antenna for electronic devices, such as SmartPhones, tablets, and the like, that incorporates one or more antenna feeds in order to function in a plurality of frequency ranges and incorporate one or more wireless communication technologies.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
As recognized by the present inventor, incorporating additional antennas to accommodate more frequency bands into electronic devices, such as Smartphones and tablets, becomes difficult due to space restrictions as well as increasing performances standards for the electronic devices. Along with cellular and WIFI antennas, Near Field Communication (NFC), FELICA, wireless changing, and FM radio antennas are increasingly being incorporated into the electronic devices. In addition, users expect electronic devices to have a smooth and sleek design, which has led to electronic devices being manufactured with metallic outer surfaces, which may degrade the performance of the antennas.